The Princes and the Frog
by Reiven
Summary: Slash. Seven Hyotei regulars versus one frog. Those poor boys never knew what hit them


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Title:** The Princes and the Frog.  
**Genre:** Humour.  
**Rating:** General.  
**Pairings/Characters:** ShishiTori, YuuGaku/Hyotei Gakuen team.  
**Summary:** Seven Hyotei regulars versus one frog. Those poor boys never knew what hit them.

**The Princes and the Frog  
**_- by Reiven_

"Over there, Shishido-san! Get it, quick!"

"Yuushi… it just jumped onto my bag, get it off!"

"Eww, eww, eww! Just so you all know, I'm only doing this for Choutarou."

The situation in Atobe's personal bus was chaotic; there were personal belongings being thrown around, tennis rackets being whacked repeatedly against chairs and floors and Hyotei Gakuen regular tennis players seeking refuge on top of seats.

"Yuushi; do something quickly! It's coming my way!" Gakuto was inching away from the hopping monstrosity until he was practically sitting atop the bag compartment.

"I'm coming Gakuto," Yuushi's normally monotone voice was laced with something one my very well label hysterics, "I just can't seem to get down from this chair."

"This team is a disgrace. You dare call yourselves the proud members of Hyotei Gakuen? Suck in that gut, catch that pimpled-menace and protect Ore-sama the way it had been written in the stars."

"You're the one to talk, Atobe," Shishido hissed from his place, flat on his stomach on the floor; the frog perched precariously on his head, "when you're the one who's hiding on the driver's seat."

All the attention turned to the sweating bus driver who was obviously having a hard time juggling to keep his attention on the road with five screaming teenage boys occupying the backseats, trying not to fall back right onto Atobe's lap, for that move will surely cause him immense amount of pain, physically and financially, and trying to stay upright on one foot and a bended knee, the other one reaching under the steering to the pedals.

"Ore-sama is merely taking his rightful place at the head of this bus," he waved a hand in the air, "Kabaji, make sure that that beast doesn't come within ten feet of Ore-sama's air space."

"Usu," the gargantuan second year stood between the aisles, making an imposing barrier between Atobe and the offending frog.

"Anyone know a good recipe for frog?" Hiyoshi asked cynically as he made a dive, only to have the frog leap out of the way, sending him head first into Shishido's midsection.

"Hiyoshi-san!" Choutarou grimaced, "don't even joke about that."

"Yuushi! Do something other than standing there. You're letting Shishido take all the glory. I'm your boyfriend, protect me!"

"Well, its high time the roles were reversed," Oshitari muttered, swatting the air with his racket to chase the frog away, even though it was not anywhere close to where he was.

"Shishido-san," Choutarou called to his better half, after realizing that Shishido was sacrificing himself in order to keep the frog away from him, even though his like of the amphibian was just as little as Choutarou himself, "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," he said with stars of admiration shining in his eyes.

A blush crept onto Shishido's cheeks, "Anything for you, Choutan."

They both shared a loving look.

"Ootori, what's that under your seat!"

Which was abruptly cut short by Choutarou's yelp and when he dove into Shishido's awaiting arms. The momentary silence was broken by Gakuto's guffawing laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Ootori," he smacked a hand on his knee, "that was priceless."

"Why you little-"

"Gakuto-sempai," Choutarou muttered worriedly, "maybe you should look on your seat now."

"Yeah, sure. As if I'm going to fall for that one," he harrumphed and snapped his head to the side.

"Gakuto, I'd take a look if I were you," Oshitari's concerned voice agreed with Ootori.

"Yuushi… I think you need-" his sentence cut off. He had distinctly heard a small 'rib-bit' from somewhere close to him. Looking down, Gakuto discovered, to his horror, the small frog sitting comfortably on his shoe, it's beady eyes staring right back at him.

What followed was quite possible the single, loudest, most high pitched scream any of then had ever heard, before Gakuto made a two meter leap over the chairs, right into Kabaji's arms.

"Gakuto," Oshitari called his name, sounding almost hurt that Gakuto had chosen Kabaji over him. The boy just huffed indignantly and snuggled closer to Kabaji, who seemed to be quite indifferent to the whole situation.

"Something must be done immediately," Atobe said finally, standing up, allowing the red-faced and exhausted driver to fall back onto the chair, "I will not have this team act even more disgraceful that it already has," he stood up on top of the chair, looking over the once proud Hyotei team, "Oshitari, get off that chair. Hiyoshi, I know how deeply you wish to kneel at Ore-sama's feet, but I insist and you get up now. Gakuto, Kabaji is not your own personal hammock and you two, Shishido; Ootori can stand up on his own two feet. Ootori, Shishido does need to breath sometime." The two abruptly let go of each other.

Atobe paused and looked around, "Where's Jiroh?"

"Better question; where's the frog?" Hiyoshi inquired and everyone shared a look with each other.

There was a rustle of feet as Choutarou and Oshitari returned to stand on their seats, Gakuto climbed onto Kabaji's shoulders, Hiyoshi sighed and fell ungracefully onto the spot and Shishido formed a protective barrier before his beloved Choutarou. Atobe was already perched safely on top of his first row seat, therefore felt no fear.

All of a sudden, they heard a small chuckling coming from the seat in the very back, and up popped the grinning (and wide awake) face of Jiroh.

"Did you guys see this!" he exclaimed excitedly, lifting up his hands to show what he had found, "Isn't it cute!" his face broke into a wide grin as the frog croaked.

"Eww! He's touching it!" Gakuto cringed, "I don't want him to come anywhere near my stuff ever again!"

"It must have stowed away in my bag when we got on," Jiroh said, seemingly not to notice Gakuto's disgust.

"Jiroh," Atobe massaged his temples, still finding safety on the bus seat, "keep a good hold on the beast and we'll let it off at our next stop… which will be nowhere near Ore-sama's mansion."

"Okay!"

The bus ride from then on was as pleasant as one could be with the apprehension radiating off everyone present. Choutarou grabbed Shishido is a death-like grip that would have probably been painful, had it not been Choutarou. Shishido could not keep the lopsided grin and the dreamy glaze out of his eyes.

Gakuto was still very much pissed at Oshitari for not being a dutiful boyfriend and decided to share a seat with Kabaji, though it was more him sitting on Kabaji's lap because the second year's whole frame conquered both the seats.

Oshitari sulked in the seat two rows down from Gakuto, eying the empty seat beside him longingly, the racket still gripped tightly in his hand. Hiyoshi, for one of those rare moments, felt an immense amount of satisfaction at the fear that had been struck in the hearts of his teammates. He personally had no fear of amphibians, even though they were the ickiest creatures in the world, it was just joy of having such a good memory of their terror stricken expressions to put him to sleep at night.

Atobe sat in front of Kabaji and the rest of the team as it had been destined. But once and a while, his eyes would inconspicuously shoot to the back of the bus to make sure that Jiroh was still in possession of the creature. Atobe had no particular fond of frogs, as a matter of fact, he disliked pretty much anything that wasn't himself; this included animals, humans, robotic dogs (a result of a very traumatic incident from when he was a little boy many years ago) and birds.

It seemed like an eternity of waiting before the drive finally too the turn that would lead them towards Atobe's villa. Before long, the destination was finally in sight, much to the relief of everyone present.

"-And might Ore-sama remind you all, we have tennis practise first thing in the morning."

A chorus of groans answered him.

"Jiroh, throw that beast deep into the depths of the woods otherwise Ore-sama will order the chef to whip out his special recipe for frog legs."

"Atobe-san!" Choutarou cringed at the mention.

"Kabaji, I'll take your bed tonight. You can bunk with Atobe," Gakuto stated as a matter of fact, to which Kabaji just answered with a blank look.

"Gakuto…" Yuushi almost pouted. Gakuto huffed and snapped his attention away from his blue haired partner before grabbing Kabaji's sleeve and leading him back to the mansion.

"Totally dissed!" Hiyoshi exclaimed, not even attempting to hide the amused smirk off his face. Shishido would have joined in, had Choutarou not shot him a warning look.

Before long, the team separated and began moving towards their respective rooms until it was just Jiroh and the frog left. Grinning at the amphibian in his hand, Jiroh walked over to the bushes and placed it between the grasses.

"There you go, back home where you belong," he beamed, feeling particularly proud of his heroic deed before standing up and hopping back towards the mansion to join the others.

And thus was the end of the Hyotei Gakuen tennis teams' adventure. They would be able to sleep soundly in their beds that night, knowing full well that now, they were safe.

...at least, they would have been, had the frog not developed an infatuation with it's rescuer and hopped along it's merry way in search if it's Prince Charming, Akutagawa Jiroh.

**- Owari. **

I may or may not write a sequel to this, involving Hyotei, the frog and a snake. Oh, and Gakuto/Yuushi's make up too. But it isn't certain.

Choutan belongs to keruri-7 from Livejournal.


End file.
